loving a demon : the other version
by crystalsugar15
Summary: serenas mother had died from a accident and someone is after her will this sbastien michaelis be enough to save her from this man
1. Chapter 1

Hi crystal here with loving a demon the other version i thought about when i was looking at the other fanfic i made so enjoy

'hi' talking

'_hi_' thinking

* * *

Serena was sitting down in a chair wearing a black dress, shoes ,and vail. She was at funeral, her mother died from a car crash and serena was horrified to hear the news. and since her father died when she was born she was alone, the last phantomotive. when serena got home her assistant may-rin was there to greet her "sorry about your mother serena'' she said putting up the girls coat but slipped .she was always clumsy because of her broken glasses "are you sure you dont need new glasses may-rin" the young girl asked worried about the girl."im sure i can manage" the girl replied tring to fix her glasses. the girl sighed and walked to her room to go to bed . on her way there another person came up to her "hello tanaka'' she greeted the old man "hello miss phantomotive there is something in the will i want to show you'' the the man said handing her the will. serena took it from the man and read

_to my dearist serena since i have passed away i have a gaurd named sebastion michelis i hope he will protect you , love selenity phantomotive_

when serena finished reading the note she looked from the paper to the man." when is he coming'' she asked. '"i prepared for him to come tomarrow afternoon mam" he said .'' good as you were" she said heading for her room" yes mam" tanaka said before a poof and bacame a small man drinking tea. when got to her room she put on pajama. when she was getting in her bed she saw a note,but she thought it was the one tanaka gave her but it wasn't it was a different note

_dear serena sorry about the horrible accident with your mother, but know with noone to protect you i will get you._

the note terrified serena to hear that someone was after her. and she was crying thinking about '_sebastien whoever you are help me'_

* * *

all right thats the first chapter see ya next time


	2. Chapter 2

Hi its crystal with a new chapter of loving a demon: the other version

sorry it took so long

OK so read and enjoy

* * *

It was early in the morning and Serena woke up with dry tears on her face from last night. today was the day that she was going to meet Sebastian So she got up and got dressed in a white and pink dress with white shoes to go with she had finally finished getting dressed she went downstairs for breakfast. Soon later after breakfast it was one o clock at noon so it was time to meet Sebastian. Five minutes later a carriage arrived and everyone stood was quiet as well wondering what this man Sebastian got out of the carriage Serena could hear a few of her maidens squealing and saying things like" oh, i wish he was my guard" or "forget Serena let him look after me".Serena groaned but she couldn't blame the girls the man was quite attractive he was a tall man that was very muscular. He wore a black jacket with pants,shoes,and a tie to match His hair was black with a few strands beside both eyes,speaking of eyes those red crimson were amazing Serena couldn't stop staring. But she soon snapped at it shaking her head thinking '_stop Serena he is the guard _ after that little fight with herself she turned to see if anyone saw her,but thankfully they were all looking at Sebastian who was heading toward Serena at an he was inches away from her before he kneeled down bowing and saying "i'm Sebastian michealis,and i am your loyal guardian .After saying that sentence he grabbed Serena hand and placed a gentle kiss on it ,making a small blush creep on Serena cheeks.

**Serena's**** p.o.v**

I couldn't believe he was kissing my hand, and in front of everyone.I slightly turned my head around to see my maidens sending glares right behind my back ,even meirin was angry! I turned my head around and decided to say something,but stuttered."T-the pleasure is all mine''.He slowly let go of my hand and tanaka spoke "Hm,since you will be staying here we might as well show you around the mansion" he said pointing to my home."It would be an honor" he _voice_ was smooth it sent chills down my far we showed him the main rooms including mine,so that way if anything bad happens he could come save me.

**Sebastiens p.o.v**

So far i have got around the house and met the people that help there,and some were a really idiotic trio. No wonder lady phantomotive sent for me. But i must say her daughter looks just like her in every way her long hair flowing in every step she takes and her body is so small and petite.'_stop this' i was yelling at_ myself for thinking at this and besides she is someone i am guarding, but i cant help but feel a twist in my stomach .

**Normal p.o.v**

Serena and tanaka showed Sebastian every in of the house when Serena heard some constant mewling and stopped in her tracks." oh , Sebastian do you like cats".The young blonde asked her butler. "Why, yes my lady why do you ask" her butler said as Serena smiled . "follow me then" Serena passed the two males and walked to her all three of them stopping in front of her room. Serena opened her room door a slight blush rose on Sebastian cheeks seeing the cute sight. There we're two small cats one black and one white. Sebastian kneel ed down to bath cats and petted one of them."That's Luna and Artemis". Serena said as she pointed to both cats. "They are lovely miss phantomotive'' Sebastian choked out while petting the cats."Oh, yes miss the queen had sent us a message to pick up some items for a party this weekend" tanaka said snapping Serena out of her trance of thinking how cute Sebastian looked. Sighing in annoyance she said " fine, Sebastian will be coming". the butler then stopped what he was doing and stood '' of course i am your guardian after all '' Sebastian said giving Serena one of his smiles .

**In the town**

Serena and Sebastian have gotten almost everything and need the chef preparations. When reaching the town bakery Sebastian stopped the carriage and opened the door for the bakery one of the chefs greeted the two of them " Ah, welcome to my bakery how can i help you" the man said obviously the owner Sebastian greeted the man with a simple bow "Yes , the queen is having a party and we need you to fill this order" Sebastian said giving the man the list of the order."Oh the queen yes i will have it right away''. "thank you,sir".When two of them exit the bakery they saw a strange man standing in front of Serena's and Sebastian's carriage " Pardon me sir ,but who are you". Serena asked with Sebastian behind her. The man stared at Serena with a huge grin on his face " i'm the one to get rid of you!" the man said pointing a gun in his he could fire the first bullet Sebastian picked up Serena bridal style and carried her to the nearest ally with the man following. Reaching a dead end Sebastian set her down but whispered in her ear " My lady i will get rid of him" with a smirk on his just stood his guard waiting for the man to follow them to the alley. When the man found Sebastian and Serena at a dead end he smirked knowing there was way to go."Now i got you, the old man promised a big reward for you"the man said pointing his gun at the two. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at what the man just said. "Excuse,but do you mean by reward?"."Simple a lot of people want this brat dead and my boss is one them". The man said with another cocky grin. Sebastian was about another question but the man already took aim and fired at Serena Serena braced for impact but felt nothing so opening her eyes she saw Sebastian holding the bullet in his hand. "Trying to shoot a lady is so uncommon sir". Sebastian told the man with a blank look on his face. The man had shocked look at him half shocked and half scared for his life. He tried to shoot him again,but he kept on catching them. Soon Sebastian had a handful of bullets in his hand. All Sebastian did was throw them back at the man and he was dead. Serena stared in shock as Sebastian just walked around the body as if nothing had happened. " Come my lady we must get going". Sebastian said heading towards the carriage with a shocked Serena following close behind.

* * *

Okay i'm sorry it took so long i hope this will satisfy you. Bye :)


End file.
